Torture Should Never Feel This Good
by DragonsWillFly
Summary: Name says it all... a little twist to all our favourite Deathly Hallows Pt. 1 scene... Malfoy Manor! Rated M for obvious reasons!


_**Author's Note: I know... I know. I should be trying to work on new chapters for my already existing stories, but I had this little idea pop into my head today and I couldn't get it out. I believe everyone who is a fan of Bellmione will know this little tale, it is what has made our little community come to life. So I decided to add my little spin to the scene of Malfoy Manor. On a side note... I know everyone has their kinks and I don't condone torture (unless you have a very willing and masochistic partner!) So as they say... let the tale... begin!**_

* * *

Subtle indecencies wrapped in an enigma of pleasures untold, that was not what Hermione would have expected when she would have felt when she was first tortured by Voldemort's enforcer. Cruel unforgiving pain should have been the result of the punishment she had endured at the Manor, not a longing within her very soul for the sadistic witch that was now pressed against her back. Every curve of her tormentor was deliciously felt upon her back, she had just wished that the boys had not entered when they did or else she would still be on the floor writhing underneath the hauntingly beautiful Bellatrix Lestrange. But wishes are like dreams, you can never have what you want to happen. If that were the case the room would not have held the Malfoys while she was trapped underneath the body of her captor and no one would have bothered them. During the stand-off between good and evil in the Malfoy drawing room, the brunette's mind slips back to what happened a few minutes prior to the interruption that has caused her to be leaning heavily on the witch behind her.

_Hermione knew that the dark witch could sense her arousal while she was on the floor, it was very obvious considering how many times the brunette had stifled a moan when Bellatrix had pulled her hair earlier. Lowering her mouth to her ear the raven-haired woman started to speak. The dulcet strains of the most moving sonata could not have compared to the simple words spoken from the Death-Eater that had straddled the brunette's waist. "Hmm. I never guessed you were the type, dearie." Bellatrix lets out a low chuckle. "I am going to have so much fun with you. The Dark-Lord may even let me keep you as a pet... if you tell us everything you know about the Order and what they plan. Your friends would die of course, but you would live and will be able to have all your most devious desires fulfilled."_

"_What would I have to do?" The younger witch groans in pleasure as she feels the effects of the Cruciatus Curse coursing through her body as well as the pressure of the dark witch's thigh pressed into her centre. _

"_All you have to do is tell me where they found the sword... that's it. Oh, and allow us to call the Dark-Lord to take care of your little friend. You see, I knew it was Potter through that Stinging Jinx. I believe I should tell you good job on that one. I could tell that you didn't care if we knew who he was or not, you just wanted to hex him. Am I right?" Bellatrix trails light paths up and down Hermione with the dagger she had pulled out of the waistband of her dress._

"_You are right... he just had to say the Dark-Lord's name out loud. The stupid git should have known better." The brunette stifles another moan as she felt the sleeve of her shirt being rolled up and bare skin met cool steel blade. "They were never that bright to tell a good bloody lie. He told me that he found the bloody sword in a frozen stream. Both the blighters were soaked to the bone when they came back with the sword and the broken locket."_

"_Locket... What locket?" The dark witch asks as she lets her tongue trail the brunette's earlobe. _

"_The locket of Slytherin. Bloody Dumbledore has us looking for your Lord's horcruxes. You might want to let Him know that. Also, let Him know that I will cooperate with anything He would need me to do as long as I am able to be your pet."_

_Hermione could feel the smile cross the dark witch's face as her words were uttered. "That's what I like to hear my precious Mudblood." Bellatrix moves up slightly to see the brunette's face. "Crucio!" _

_The younger witch was no longer able to bite back her moans as the pain courses through her body. Writhing uncontrollably as the curse passed through her body, Hermione felt herself grow more aroused as her hips pressed further into the older woman's thigh. _

_Bellatrix's laugh breaks cuts through the brunette's moans as she leaned forward, pressing herself closer to the woman on the floor underneath her. "Now to mark you as mine and mine alone." The dark witch turns her attention to Hermione's exposed arm and begins to etch a word into the tender flesh of her 'prisoner' with her knife._

_The young Gryffindor witch could feel each letter as it was carved delicately into the pale underside of her forearm. _

_M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D_

_The feeling of blood falling from the wounds on to the hardwood floor of the drawing room gave Hermione an adrenaline rush that she had never felt before. The feeling was cut short when loud footsteps rush up from the cellar into the room they were in._

"_Expelliarmus!" Ron shouts as he rounds the corner from the stairwell that led down to the dank basement, causing Bellatrix's wand to fly out of her hands._

_The next spell to leave anyone's mouth was a 'Stupefy' cast by Harry which threw Lucius into the far wall of the drawing room. Draco and Narcissa jump in front of Bellatrix and Hermione and battle the two Gryffindor boys as they try to 'save' their friend._

Hermione is snapped back to the present as she feels the grip of the older witch behind her tighten and the cold steel of the knife blade lingering against her neck. Bellatrix quickly whispers in Hermione's ear. "There is no way there are going to get you now... I will take care of them." She glances up to the two boys who were still fighting her sister and nephew. "STOP! Drop your wands!" The raven-haired witch cries out as she pulls Hermione closer to her body. "I said DROP THEM!"

The Golden Boys hesitantly drop their wands to the ground as they stare at the deranged Death-Eater. "Pick them up Draco... now!" Bellatrix hisses as her eyes shoot daggers into the wizards in front of her. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's Harry Potter. He's all bright and shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark-Lord." She whispers softly almost lovingly into Hermione's hair. Bellatrix smiles as she moves her face away from the younger brunette's neck and stares menacingly at the boys again. "Call Him."

Hermione sees out of her peripheral vision, Narcissa looking over at her son waiting for him to press his Mark.

"Call Him!" The raven-haired witch says again with slightly more agitation ringing in her voice.

Lucius moves his son out of his way as he moves towards Harry and rolls up his sleeve. Hermione senses all the Malfoys as well as Bellatrix smiling as Lucius's hand lingers slightly above his Dark Mark. She even feels a sense of elation as she sees his hand move closer and closer towards the tattoo on his forearm. Hermione knows that even though she is a Mudblood, as they all claimed, all of the trials and tribulations that have came before her will be gone and she would no longer have to endure Ron's lecherous gazes nor another harsh night out in the woods. The Dark-Lord will be pleased with what she has revealed and she will finally be closer to the witch that has been the object of affection ever since she had seen her wanted poster.

Suddenly, a squeaking sound is heard overhead and all eyes stare upward towards the chandelier. There sitting atop the light fixture is Dobby, diligently unscrewing a rusty bolt on the chain. _'Shit, they had a bloody plan!' _Hermione thinks to herself as she sees the chandelier fall towards the floor. A push from behind sends her flying towards Harry and Ron, as Bellatrix didn't want her new play thing to be harmed.

As the explosion of glass and metal sound throughout the drawing room, the brunette sees everything in a blur of motion from her supposed safety in the arms of Ron. Harry snatches everyone's wands that Draco had in his hands while everyone tries to orientate themselves in the confusion of it all. Ron pulls Hermione along with him towards the other side of the room, where they are met up with Harry and the house-elf. Lucius tries to call the Dark-Lord again. The-Boy-Who-Lived to be a thorn in Hermione's side stupifies patriarch of the Malfoy family again before he could reach his Mark.

"Stupid elf!" Bellatrix screams as she notices that they are going to Apparate out of the room. "You could have killed me!" She yells, trying to find any way to keep her pet and also her way to get her and her family back into the good graces of her master from leaving the Manor.

It seems to work as the elf lowers his shoulders slightly and begins to speak. "Dobby never meant to kill. Dobby only meant to maim or... seriously injure."

Hermione watches and Narcissa's eyes flare with anger. The blonde witch raises her wand hand to cast a curse at the house-elf, when Dobby snaps his fingers and her wand flies out of her hand and securely into his. Narcissa stares in shock at the elf as her sister starts to rant. "How DARE you take a witch's wand! HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTERS!"

The young brunette feels the hope slip from her heart as she sees the elf raise up from his prior subservient posture. "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter... and his friends!"

Hermione feels Ron reach for the house-elf's hand and then feels the familiar pull that comes with Dissapparating. The last thing she saw of the Manor before she was tugged away was her hauntingly beautiful tormentor throwing her knife towards Dobby.

The group land on a sandy shore with seagulls crying in the distance. Hermione looks around at the scenery around her and feels her heart completely give out. Everything that had ever made her feel alive was long gone from her presence and she felt like she would never be able to sense that emotion again, for now more than ever Harry and Ron would never let her leave their side after her supposed harrowing endevour. She sees Harry stand up and walk closer to the sea as she allows her tears to fall freely down her face.

After a few moments, both wizards come to her and comfort her, thinking that she was finally over the shock of Dobby dying as well as the shock of being tortured... But, you never get over something like that... not when it had felt that good.


End file.
